


Five times his lips meet her skin

by beestark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: F/M, buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestark/pseuds/beestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times his lips meet her skin... They always leave a mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times his lips meet her skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble/meme I did for my tumblr RP account for Natasha.  
> Also my first (of hopefully many) contribution to AO3.

The first time his lips meet her skin, was almost in a daze. They're outside the training room in the Red Room facilities. She was congratulated by all the superiors and earned, because of good skill demonstration, the final title of Black Widow. She hears him inhale softly when he kisses the top of her head - likely taking in her scent. This is the first time in the Red Room where she finds some sort of comforting touch from someone else, anything other than the strictly necessary and the hands of an attacker were not usually expected or permitted. But this is congratulation, something to honor her achievement  and immediately all her thoughts about it are pushed away.

 

The second time his lips meet her skin, both stand outside the theater at the end of an orchestral recital. Their target was only a few feet behind and Natalia could feel the soldier's muscles tense as they walk arm in arm to meet the cold Moscow air. She recognizes his thrill, she feels it too. Soon they'll find their chance and the target will be covering white snow in red. It's with the thoughts of murder that she feels his hand curl around her cheek and before the woman can even gasp, they kiss. Her heart drums in the ears, the kind of sensation, flourishing inside the pit of her stomach, that can only be compared with the rush of a kill. Yet, somehow, it's sweeter, more complete. It didn't leave an empty sensation and it prolonged. Her hands don't shake, but heat rises easily to the cheeks. Then again, it could be the warmth of his chest pressed tightly to hers and the palm of his hand holding her weight by the small of her back. In that moment, lips tight in lips, fingers now curling around the collar of his jacket, Natalia let herself be free for once. But it was short lived and his eyes didn't meet hers right away. Instead he muttered something about overhearing the target's conversation and knowing now the hotel he was headed to.

 

The third time his lips meet her skin, she responds with a fired kiss of her own. Now she knew he wouldn't push away, wouldn't retract for some mission. Not while they shared this bed, not while they were so entwined. They loved each other, fiercely, violently, madly. She whispered his name - something no one had before - and he responded with her own and, like that, countless times they chanted promises of love to one another. Natalia knew they would be torn apart if anyone found them, in the heat of the moment, she knew both were willing to take the risk, to live and love wildly. Even promised to another man, it was James she loved, only him.

 

The forth time his lips meet her skin, she screams. He's barely there, barely awake, but Natalia knows he can hear her. They are taking him away from her, consequently taking her away from him. He will not remember again, not the kisses, not the words, not her red hair, not their short life together. Soon, too, she knows she won't remember him either. There's a punishment awaiting, one she is only so much against. There's one last glimpse of his eyes before they shut the door, they sting her with a needle, she falls to the floor... Natalia won't remember James when she wakes, James will never remember Natalia ever existed.

 

The fifth time his lips meet her skin, they somehow sting more than the kiss of the bullet phasing through her flesh to hit the man she protects. It's a cold day in Odessa, but Natasha doesn't know if she should blame the weather or the heat leaving her body. The smoke around them leaves her breathless, her skin sweats with the fire and both hands press the wound above her hip. She glances back at her attacker one more time. He has a metal arm, he wears goggles, soviet riffle. She takes in all details. She will hunt him down, she will know who he is. Why did he kiss her skin before he attacked? Why... " _< You always did impress me.>_" - Natasha Romanoff thinks she can hear him speak, thinks it's Russian, but she's soon unconscious and he's soon forgotten her once more. 


End file.
